Arterial of Origins: Angel Route Final Chapter Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 7, Angel Route Final Preparations *At MHI, the group makes its plan of attack. Nolfasa will lead the angels' main force to hold the demons' attention, while Shuya and the other humans sneak in covertly and board the Hachiyo to prevent it from interfering. **Travel around MHI talking to the people there, confirming their support in the coming battle. **After speaking to everybody, Mehisha will appear in the lab. She and Shuya go for a walk outside. Shuya talks about the future: once he and the other humans return to the real world, what will--- Mehisha cuts him off, saying that she'll naturally be going with him. Leaving means she has to leave her people, but staying would mean leaving a precious comrade. ***If you haven't chosen a route yet, Mehisha will add a bit more to this, confirming her as the love interest for this playthrough. **Arisa and Shaneorka will tell you that Ryuji has arrived. At this point the final free-action segment begins; take care of all your unfinished business before heading to the lab on the top floor (near where you met Masoho) to have your family gathering. **Shuya tells Ryuji of the resentment he felt toward both his parents, but adds that that's now in the past; all he wants is what Mirai wants: for the four of them to be a family again. Ryuji asks if they'll need his help to face Selberg, but they both tell him that no, they've got it covered; he needs to stay at the lab and be there for "Sleeping Beauty" when it's all over. Storming the Castle *The enemies outside of Selberg's castle are strong, but nothing that you haven't dealt with before. Clear the area and then move to the target point for a simple event battle with the garrison. *Nolfasa will stay to keep the enemies penned up while you go after the Hachiyo. Head for the new target point to the east, but loot any items you want before doing so. **Once you reach the target, Rufadiel begins to cast the spell that will teleport you inside the jet. At the same time, several vortices open around you to spew out more demons. Your new goal is to keep them from reaching Rufadiel. As they all move slowly, this is easy to do, so take the opportunity to rack up some quick experience while you wait. **After a full turn, Rufadiel completes the spell and you're all transported aboard the plane. Seizing the Hachiyo *Sayane notes your arrival and orders #700 to stall you, using whatever means necessary, then leaves to pursue her own plans with Gillezel in tow. 700 grits his teeth at taking orders from such a young girl, but finally decides to blow off some steam by enjoying the hunt. He contacts 701 and tells her to "release Chihiro Senzaki." *Narumi tells you to head for the control room, where Sayane will most likely be. Clear the area and move to the target point. **There you're surprised to meet Chihiro, of all people. She asks what you think you're doing here, and your group responds likewise until Shuya mentions Ryuji and you realize that she doesn't understand Ryuji's (and her own) true motivations. Chihiro pulls her guns and attacks, and it becomes clear that somehow your enemy has learned to clone Shuya and Mirai's mother. ***The clone begins with some powerful minions in the back row, so be prepared to spend a couple of turns whittling them down before you move on to the leader. *Move on to the next area, where almost immediately you run into another clone. This fight is similar to the last, but with considerably less health. **After watching the second clone in a row die while saying Shuya and Mirai's name, Akari can no longer stand it and asks Kaito to help her with something. Her plan is to eliminate all of the Chihiro clones before Shuya has to face them himself. *Clear your way to the next target point, where the enemy has deployed a tank to stop your progress. **The tank has more health than previous foes, but no abilities of note. **After it's destroyed, Madoka warns of more enemies - a group of Chihiro clones conducting a coordinated assault. ***This battle can be interesting, as Chihiro draws another card every time a clone is defeated. Since the clones are all 1-cost, it can be difficult to get a clear shot at the leader in a straight-up fight (during which the clones will wear you down). ***Akari's Finish Art will eliminate all the clones without triggering their draw ability, giving you a little breathing room if you use it at once. ***Kaito's 7/7 and 11/13 cards, as well as Akari's 7/3 and 11/12 cards, have abilities that can damage enemy cards directly. Have a full front row, then deploy one of these to the back and use its ability to knock out the minion in the center to give you one shot at the leader. Akari's 11/12 card can do this repeatedly, although the others can only use the ability on the first turn in play. **During the battle, Akari moves too far ahead, leaving her open to a surprise grenade attack by 701. Kaito manages to drag her out of the way in time, but the two of them are separated from the rest of the group. *As you move along the inverted-U-shaped hall towards the exit point at the bottom, there's a scene where 701 and 702 have captured Kaito, although Akari is nowhere to be seen. 702 is sent off to track her down while 701 decides to have some "fun" with Kaito. *In front of the exit, a seemingly unharmed Kaito finds you and says you have to come with him to save Akari from trouble. Shuya readily follows. Meanwhile, Akari is crawling through the ducts after Kaito volunteered to cover her escape. *In the next map, head to the target point. Kaito motions you into a room, saying that Akari is inside. A moment later his eyes glaze over and the angels begin crying in pain. Mehisha yells for Shuya to run, unable to prevent herself from attacking him. 700 appears, saying that at least Dr. Miyahara left something useful behind when he died: technology to bend angels to your will. Kaito is being similarly controlled, laughing sadistically at the angels' discomfort. 700 and Kaito split up to round up the stragglers. *Shuya realizes he has to split the group to deal with both threats. Akari pops out of the ducts at that moment and volunteers to lead the group that goes after Kaito and the angels. Madoka goes with Shuya, wanting to settle things with 700. You then choose two of the remainder go with Shuya (from top: Mirai, Arisa, Shaneorka, Narumi, Atori) while the rest go with Akari. **Keep in mind that each group can only use cards for the people in that group (and Kaito and the angels are similarly off-limits). Plan ahead. **700 hasn't actually gotten noticeably stronger since your last battle, while you've become much more powerful. Remember that he'll still return all your cards to your hand once his Finish Arts gauge is full, though. ***Before pulling the trigger, Madoka thanks 700 for taking her arm - it's made her strong enough to support Shuya here. Shuya finishes off the other two. **Kaito's deck is stronger; he becomes more powerful when attacking high-cost cards and also can't be blocked, so if he keeps going after Akari you'll need to shift her into the back row. Otherwise, this isn't much different from other battles. *With the soldiers dead and your mind-controlled teammates back to their senses, you burst into the control room, only to find it empty. A hologram of Masoho appears, greeting them all and saying she's pleased to see Shuya looking so well. She can't say where she is right now, but says that Sayane has abandoned the Hachiyo ''in pursuit of "Zero," a program meant to erase MHI and its achievements from existence. None of them can understand why she would do this. **Masoho has some control over the ''Hachiyo, and shows you the current scene of Nolfasa's battle with Selberg. The angel leader, heavily wounded, strikes what seems to be a mortal blow - and impossibly, Selberg just laughs it off. Masoho tells you that Selberg's apparent body is only a projection, while the true body is safely enshrined in a separate dimension. Shuya asks if she knows where it is, and she cheerfully replies that they're about three seconds away from crashing into it. Selberg's Pocket Dimension *The impact damages the hologram equipment. Masoho wishes them well in their battle with Selberg; Shuya wants to meet her in person, and knows she must be somewhere on the jet, but she says she doesn't deserve to do so after everything that's happened - even now, she's just keeping her promise to Chihiro. She tells you to come back once Selberg has been defeated. *Fight your way across the map, picking up a few nice weapons as you go. Your target is the elevated platform at the upper-left; when you get there, Syfira appears a few steps away. In her hatred, the demon queen can only scream Rufadiel's name over and over. **Syfira recovers 10 HP per turn, so it can be difficult to make headway against her while she's still able to deploy minions to the front row. Wait to focus on her until after you've thinned out her ranks. **She immediately begins to regenerate after the battle, and you realize that she's plugged herself into another magical focus like the one from her lair; however, the overload of power is driving her mad. Remembering something Dr. Miyahara said about how their blood abilities are attuned with the energies the demons control, Shuya sends everyone ahead to help Mirai disable the focus while he and Mehisha keep Syfira busy. **There are no enemies in Mirai's way, so move ahead to the target point and fight an event battle there. **When Mirai destroys the focus, Syfira regains her senses, even as her body begins to collapse from the strain. Shuya asks her if she has any final message for Rufadiel; at first she says no, but then remembers one thing: she never got to tell Rufadiel that she had beautiful legs. Rufadiel is pleased to hear this, thinking that perhaps Syfira finally found peace at the end. *Only one target remains now, so move on to Selberg's lair. He's protected by a large barrier, so you'll have to destroy the three Greater Demon-type enemies that are maintaining it. **Actually, one of them is the dreaded Gorgonauer demon, but he's generally less intimidating than in other Eushully games. **Once the barrier is down, there'll be a conversation with your love interest as you proceed. (Completed twice with Mehisha and Chanel as heroines, both times talked with Narumi) *As Shuya pushes open the doors to Selberg's inner sanctum he's suddenly assailed with images of being a happy family with both of his parents and a school life free of troubles. Momentarily unaware of where he really is, he gets caught up in the vision, but a few details seem off (like when Madoka punches his shoulder with her now-mechanical arm). It isn't until nightfall that he realizes that Mehisha isn't there, and that while he's always wanted to be happy, something as simple and carefree as this isn't real. **Mehisha shakes Shuya out of his stupor; only the two of them have come back to their senses, with Selberg looming over them all. He says that he can create a perfect illusion of happiness for a human or an angel, but the shared bond between them is something he hasn't yet experienced. He prepares to attack them, and Mehisha tells Shuya she's glad to have him at her side. ***This is an event battle with a special deck, and you only need to hold out for 8 turns to win. **Selberg is amused by your resistance, and can see how the two of you could have come so far already. Nolfasa breaks into the pocket dimension from the outside and dispels the illusion binding everybody else; you get new cards for Shuya and Mehisha, and then it's time to fight Selberg again. ***This time around Selberg has stronger cards, including several that take half damage from most attacks; you may want to restructure your deck to include more angel cards to compensate. ***Further impressed, Selberg invites you deeper into his lair, deeming you worthy to face him in his full glory. Nolfasa joins with one card. You may wish to equip a Leader's Medal on Shuya before continuing. *Make your way to the center of the spiraling corridor, where Selberg's true, massive form awaits. Far from being intimidated, Shuya is glad to see the sight - it means his goal is finally within reach. Selberg commends him on his warrior's spirit, saying that he never would have thought a human could fight for so long and so mightily. Then the demon king tells him to come, and the battle begins. **As powerful as Selberg's form appears, if you've been able to handle the foes up to this point, you should be well-positioned to defeat him. As always, the first priority is to whittle down Selberg's supporting minions with your own; they should all fall within one or two hits at this point. ***Selberg has two main abilities of note. One is to heal himself by the amount equal to current HP of the card it was defeated. For example if he was defeated card with 3 HP, he will heal 3 LP. Note if he attacked the leader(which should), he will heal equal to the damage he inflicted (Since Selberg has 12 ATK, if he attack leader or the card attacked has more than 12 HP mean he will heal 12 LP). Just in case you thinking will use items to revive card from graveyard, every card he destroyed will be banished or go to exclusion zone so that mean blood items will be useless in this battle. *** The best tactic from keeping him getting healed is to give ragutas a ring that decreases damage taken (-2),inflict a plague status on Selberg, and put Ragutas in front of Selberg when he's avaible. Then just keep using his skill every turn (His skill negates any damage thats 7 or below that, which with the ring and his skill stacked up together allow him to ignore any damage taken from Selberg). Another good tactic would be put card low HP and High ATK in front of Selberg so he would be heal less than the damage he received if you use that card to block any attack to leader (you should do that anyway). Inflict plague on Selberg then place Narumi card with Clairvoyance ability that ignore odd damage in front of Selberg also help too, especially she could become main wall. ***His other dangerous ability is his Finish Art (Explosion Lvl 9), which damage all your card by 10 points(20 for angel, 5 for devil), leaving you in potentially dire straits if you no longer have any low-cost cards to deploy. Watch his Finish Art gauge and keep a couple of cost-1 cards in reserve for when this happens. Using Kaito as your partner is help a lot if your deck has many angel, especially in first playthrough since it could reduce Selberg FA Gauge by 30 at most. If you had many high HP Devil card it could help a lot. Finale *Selberg cannot believe how far you've come, but accepts his fate, saying that if humans have finally surpassed him, his time is done. As he fades away, he tells you not to let his existence be forgotten. A stream of data enters Shuya's head - the control data for the slipgate. *Back at the crashed Hachiyo, you discover why Masoho couldn't come see you in person - she's been integrated into the control core of the massive jet and can no longer be removed. She tells you that both slipgates should now be functional, and Chihiro should have already been released upon the gate's activation. Asked what she will do now, she imagines that she'll be working with the angels from this point on - as penance, if nothing else. *Nolfasa leaves you to make your way back to MHI, and the group enjoys its walk across a wasteland that for once is completely devoid of enemies. *At MHI, Shuya goes to speak with Chihiro. Chihiro initially won't look at him, feeling that she's betrayed him, but Shuya says there's been more than enough of that, and finally calls her "mother." Chihiro bursts into tears, and they embrace at last. *Back in the real world, Maki is telling the world about her experiences in the warped world and how she and the other humans were saved by angels, and founds a new religious order dedicated to them. Gillezel and Sayane, having made their own way back, find this amusing, though Gillezel is getting a little tired of the stares he gets. Sayane notes with satisfaction that Narumi is doing an efficient job of dismantling MHI's holdings. All that remains is to see whether mankind stagnates under the angel's rule, or... She asks Gillezel if there wasn't something that he wanted to accomplish. He professes his undying love for her, and Sayane replies that she doesn't think a fallen angel and a human can even have children. *On TV, Narumi announces the new direction of Mitaka Ceramics and introduces Rufadiel to the world. The Senzaki family watches the broadcast over breakfast, finally able to live together like normal people.